Bittersweet (VLA)
Bittersweet is the tenth episode of the first season of Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse. It is the tenth episode of the series overall. It was published on October 3rd, 2019. Synopsis "The Garrison welcomes the survivors into its walls. The McClains share a joyful reunion, however someone else gets a much less sweet reunion than expected..." Plot Read Here Cast Starring * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Katie Holt * Jeremy Shada as Lance McClain * Tyler Labine as Hunk Garrett * Kimberly Brooks as Allura Altea * Josh Keaton as Takashi Shirogane *Steven Yeun as Keith Kogane Also Starring * Renee Faia as Colleen Holt * Blake Anderson as Matthew Holt (Flashback) * Sumalee Montano as Ellen Sanda * Nolan North as Samuel Holt (Flashback, No Lines) * Josh Keaton as Kuron Shirogane * Mimi Davila as Romelle * Isaac Robinson-Smith as Adam Walton (No Lines) * Josh Keaton as Marco McClain * Anna Graves as Nancy McClain (No Lines) * A.J. Locascio as James Griffin * Krystina Alabado as Veronica McClain * Zehra Fazal as Nadia Rizavi * Bumper Robinson as Ryan Kinkade * Anna Graves as Ina Leifsdottir * Karen David as Wendy Srinivasan (No Lines) * Nolan North as Iverson * Neil Kaplan as Sablan * Zehra Fazal as Olivia Garrett (No Lines) * Austin Abrams as Jake Barley * Neil Kaplan as Joaquim Dos Santos (No Lines) * Sumalee Montano as Lauren Montgomery (No Lines) * Alycia Debnam-Carey as Alicia Hayes * Blake Michael as Curtis Co-Starring * Cliff Curtis as Marcus Garrett (No Lines) * Danny Trejo as Miguel McClain (No Lines) * Alex Hernandez as Luis McClain * Max Mittleman as Silvio McClain * Melissa Hutchison as Nadia McClain * Brenda Song as Kihyun Ryu * Tim Hedrick as Tim Hedrick (No Lines) * Jake Eberle as Darren Bell * Asa Butterfield as Carson Taylor * Colman Domingo as Calvin Harris * Marisol Nichols as Rebecca Uncredited * N/A as Bae Bae Ratings How would you rate "Bittersweet" out of ten? If the score is low, I would love to hear your feedback on ways to improve! 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Deaths SPOILERS BELOW!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! * Matthew Holt (Confirmed Fate) * Samuel Holt (Confirmed Fate) Trivia SPOILERS BELOW!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! * First appearance of Curtis. * First appearance of Iverson. * First appearance of Jake Barley. * First appearance of Alicia Hayes. * First appearance of Tim Hedrick. * First appearance of Kihyun Ryu. * First appearance of Darren Bell. * First appearance of Lauren Montgomery. * First appearance of Joaquim Dos Santos. * First appearance of Sablan. * First appearance of Rebecca. * First appearance of Carson Taylor. * First appearance of Calvin Harris. * First appearance of Kuron Shirogane. * Last appearance of Matthew Holt. (Flashback) * Last appearance of Samuel Holt. (Flashback) * This is the first episode in which no walkers, named or unnamed, are killed. Category:Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse Category:VLA Episodes